The present invention relates to a construction system and, more particularly, to an interlocking block construction system.
Currently, the flooding of basements can cause serious damage to a building. The damage caused may be very costly. Currently, there is no structure that prevents the flooding altogether.
As can be seen, there is a need for a structure to prevent flooding within a building.